Reflections of a cresent moon
by Sharpsnout
Summary: What would you do if somthing special was stolen from you by someone you trusted and cared about. Would you break a deathbed promise not to use your powers to get it back? Would you kill your only brother and betray your family? Please RR chap. 12 is up!
1. Little halfbreed with big attitude

Disclaimer: I own Ashi and his mom, and the idea behind Ashi's jewel thing. But I also do not own Hoshi. EITHER one of 'em they belong to Clear Shadow. And the rest of what you recognize belongs to Rumiko Takashi. 

************************************************************************

"Ashi…Ashi…Ashi where are you?" The voice was growing faint as Ashi tried to see through the mist, which had ascended.

            "Mother?" he called out "Mother?!"

            "Where is my son? Ashi don't leave me alone. Stay with me." Ashi clawed through the mist trying desperately to find to owner of the voice.

            "I'm coming mother, wait for me I'm coming!" he called. "MOTHER!" 

Ashi sat up with a start and looked around. He wasn't lost in a thick fog he was laying underneath a tree. He pulled himself back against the tree and leaned into it, "These dreams are going to drive me insane. I've got to figure out a way to stop them." Ashi's fox ears twitched as he looked around, familiar sounds filled them. He yawned, stretching his paw like hands up towards the sky, his bones cracking as he stretched. A rumble erupted from his stomach "hmm wonder if there is anything around here to eat?" Ashi sniffed the air. He smelt water and in that water he smelt fish, "today's my lucky day, I smell Perch!" the boy scampered off through the field until he came upon the river he had smelt. 

Wading waist deep in the cool water Ashi stood his hand over the water just waiting for a fish to make a mistake and swim under his waiting hand. Ashi waited with patience. 'Good things come to those who wait.' His mother had always said. Just as he had hoped, a fish swam under the shadow of his hand and with his sharp claws he was able to grab the fish right out of the water with his hand too. 

"Yes! Breakfast!" Ashi exclaimed he was about to head back to the shore when the ripples in the water caught his eye. 

He watched the ripples calm and return to the smoothness of the river. Ashi stared at the face that stared back at him. He could see the fox ears poking out through his reddish colored hair. The small fangs protruding from his mouth his yellow colored eyes, his claw paw like hands in which wriggled a live fish. Ashi glared at the face, he hated what he was. A half demon, his mother had been human, his father a kitsune. Ashi could feel his anger rising as he stared at his reflection. In truth he didn't know what he was he wasn't human and he wasn't a demon. He was just a loner. He was tired of being half; he was going to be a full. He was going to be a full human not just half, just like his mother had wanted. He'd never have to think about demons again. 

"I will be human and I'll never have to look at you ever again!" he said loudly, and hit the water hard, the reflection disappeared into the ripples. He ran out of the water before the water could calm. Back on shore Ashi took some flint out of his bag and started a fire. He began roasting the fish on a stick and could feel his mouth watering as he smelt the fish cooking. Ashi was about to sink his teeth into the fish when his sharp hearing picked up on the sound of someone coming through the woods. He sniffed the air, the smell was that of a human. Ashi hid the fish under a rock near the fire to keep it warm. Then quickly climbed the tree over looking the stream and his little camp. Staying as quiet as he could, Ashi watched as the human came into view. It wasn't what he was expecting, actually he wasn't sure what he was expecting but, this wasn't it. A black haired girl wearing a kimono and prayer beads around her neck. She walked over to the small fire and picked up the small satchel that lay a few feet away. Ashi could have hit himself for forgetting to grab it. His hand flew to his neck to the necklace he always wore around his neck, a round hollow jewel hung off the chain. 

The inside the space was supposed to be a jewel, which his mother had found. 

The jewel when worn on a half-demons moon would reflect the moon light and keep the wearer human, unless they took the jewel or the necklace off during their opposite moon. The minute they did, they would revert back to their half demon form. Ashi had the jewel in his possession, but after his mother had died, his father had found him. Promising to return the jewel on the crescent moon phase, which was Ashi's moon, Ashi's father told the boy he was taking it for safekeeping. Ashi never saw the jewel again. As far as Ashi knew his father had it and with his father was Ashi's half brother Shippo a full demon. And if Ashi knew his father he had probably given the jewel to Shippo knowing Ashi wouldn't go after his brother. _That's what he thinks, _Ashi thought. _If I ever see Shippo again, I'm going to get the jewel from him however necessary._ The necklace was down in his satchel he had taken it off so it wouldn't fall in the stream. 

            "Hello? Is anyone here?" the girl called out, "Hello?"

Ashi cracked his knuckles he wasn't going to hurt her he was just going to scare her away. That was his campsite and that was his satchel and that was his _breakfast_!

            "HEY!!!!" Ashi shouted and jumped down from the tree, landing between the girl and the fire. She jumped a little then stared at him.

            "Sorry I thought it was abando-" she started to say, and then she caught sight of his ears. "You're a demon?"

            "Half, if it's any of your business," He took a step forward "Look just drop the bag, walk away, and maybe I won't kill you."

            "Your awfully little for a demon aren't you?" Ashi's glare intensified and he cracked his knuckles

            "I told you I ain't a demon."

            "Well then you might want to get rid of the ears."

            "I'm half and that bag is mine, so like I said just drop it and go away," Ashi pulled out a slingshot and loaded a rock into it, "I aint fooling around," He took aim.

            "What kind of demon half or full uses a slingshot?" the girl asked

_What is with this girl? She's got a rock aimed right at her head and she isn't even flinching_. Ashi thought 

            "Look girl, I'm warning you." Ashi let the rock fly. But instead of hitting the girl it knocked the bag right out of her hand. It fell a few feet away from her.

            "You almost hit me!"

            "Hey, I told you to drop the bag, I even gave you the option of dropping it on your own terms. Its not my fault you didn't heed my advice," He loaded up another rock, "Now go away or else I wont almost hit you." The girl backed away and ran into the woods.

            "Stupid girl," Ashi grumbled, he picked up the bag and slipped his necklace on. Then, he walked over to the fire, which was starting to die; he added more wood to it, and, moved the rock taking out his fish. It wasn't warm anymore. "Damn it, I'm so hungry that I don't want to warm it up again," He made a face, "But eating it raw isn't top on my list," so Ashi was back where he started, he began warming the fish over the fire. The smell of the cooking fish filled the area. Suddenly, Ashi picked up on another familiar scent, it was that girl again. This time Ashi wasn't going to hide his fish. If she wanted it she'd have to take it from his lifeless hand.

            "You know that fish might smell and taste better with some herbs." 

Ashi looked at her he hadn't seen her approach, but, suddenly there she was.

            "How would you know?" he snarled

            "I cook," the girl said, "Let me try ok?" Despite his better judgment Ashi nodded 

            "Then will you go away?" She shrugged. Smiling benignly. 

            "Sure."

            "Fine then, but I'm not sharing my fish. You want fish, you've got to get it yourself."

            "Ok then" she walked down to the river and began trying to catch a fish, with Ashi following to watch. One thing was for certain, the girl could not fish. Ashi was on the verge of rolling on the ground laughing.

            "You're pathetic," he said, "Can't even catch a damn fish."

            "Like you could do any better." She retorted

            "Blindfolded." Ashi walked into the water and waited, within seconds, a fish swam under his hand and Ashi grabbed it. He tossed the fish to the girl, "Told you," He said and walked back to the shore. 

The girl smiled and nodded to his back. Ashi watched as the girl cooked both fishes, adding herbs and spices to them. He had to admit, it did smell good, a lot better then his fish had smelt.

            "So why'd you help me get a fish?" the girl asked as they ate. Ashi wasn't going to admit out loud to anyone, especially not a girl, but the fish was actually very good.

            "If I had let you keep trying to get your own fish. You'd still be down there acting like an idiot."

            "So you do care?"

            "Look, just cause you made me breakfast doesn't mean I care about you, you're the one who came in here and tried to walk off with my stuff," Ashi snapped taking a bite. "So do you have a name? Or do I just call you stupid girl?" he added innocently.

            "I don't know." The girl said Ashi looked at her

            "What do you mean you don't know? That's pretty pathetic, if you can't even remember your own name," The girl glared at him

            "its not like I don't know it by choice. I can't remember anything, my name, my family, where I came from, how old I am. I've been wandering around trying to find just that. You're the first….um…..'person' I've seen in a while, when I saw that this place was occupied I was hoping to find the person it belonged to," Ashi rolled his eyes.

            "So you cant remember anything? Nothing about your past?" he asked

            "Like I said I can't remember the only clue are these prayer beads and a song."

            "Pray beads huh?" Ashi's ears twitched. "and a song?" she nodded but didn't expand.

            "So you haven't told me you name." She said looking at him. Ashi leaned into the tree.

            "Your point?" he said shortly

            "You asked me mine."

            "And I didn't get an answer so what makes you think I'm going to give you mine?"

            "Out of courtesy."

            "What's that? Ashi asked sarcastically 

            "Please?"

            "Why the hell do you care?" 

            "So I know what to call you so I can thank you for the fish." She smiled wickedly, "unless you want me to call you Demon-Boy," Ashi rolled his eyes again.

            "Whatever, its Ashi. Tell you what not that I owe you anything, but what if I gave you a name? That way you don't sound like such an idiot when people ask you your name. Not that I care or anything."

            "You're a very kind person." She said sarcastically.

            "Thanks," Ashi replied matching her sarcasm. He thought for a moment, "How about Hoshi?"

            "Hoshi?" she asked

            "Yeah I have a baby sister named Hoshi." Ashi answered. "I'm not good with names so take it or leave it."

            "I'll take it it's a very nice name." Hoshi said "thank you. That's sweet of you,"  Ashi shrugged and added another log to the fire.

            "So, you have a sister?" Hoshi asked

            "Yeah"

            "What about your parents?"

            "Who knows."

            "What kind of parents let a little kid wander around by himself?"

            "I'm old enough to take care of myself I don't need anyone." Ashi looked up at Hoshi, "Lets just say I don't get along with my family. My mother was the only one I actually care about-" he stopped "Why am I telling you all this?" he asked more to himself then to her.

            "I'm guessing your mother is human?" Ashi started into the fire

            "Yeah she _was_ human."

            "Oh, I'm sorry."

            "Whatever." Hoshi looked like she was going to reply to Ashi's attitude but then decided against it.

            "Do you have a place to stay?"

            "What's it to you?" Ashi asked.

            "I was just wondering if you would like to stay with me for a few days."

            "Now why the hell would I want to stay with you?" Ashi demanded standing up, he picked up his bag and threw some dirt on the fire. He was heading into the woods when Hoshi called to him.

            "I'll feed you." Ashi's ears perked up. _Food_?

            "If you're just inviting me to stay with you so I can get food and protect you then-"

            "No, I'm inviting you to stay because I don't think anyone should be alone." Hoshi interrupted "But I will feed you in exchange for help around the house."

            "As long as I'm not getting the short end of this deal." Ashi said and followed Hoshi through the woods.

************************************************************************

I really hope you liked the first chapter. If was hell tryin to come up with a title for this thing. If you have any ideas for a different chapter just let me know. Thanks everyone and please review.


	2. dust, glomping, and little sisters

Disclaimer: I own Ashi and his mom, Clear Shadow owns both Hoshi's thanks!

*************************************************************************

"Are we there yet?" Ashi complained a few hours later. Too a nine year old, who have the attention span of an ant, a few hours of walking could feel like days. "Hhow far in the wildereness do you live anyways?"

         "Actually, I live near the village." Hoshi replied over her shoulder.

         "Great," Ashi said the sarcasm easily detected in his tone.

         "Oh stop you complaining, we're almost there."

         "We'd better be, cause I'm beginning to see the downside of your offer of foo-" Hoshi turned and saw that Ashi had stopped dead in his tracks and he was sniffing the air.

         "What's wrong?"

         "It found me," he mumbled

         "What found you?" she looked around "a demon?"

         "Worse." Ashi looked around hurriedly, he was about to climb the nearest tree when suddenly there was a flash of brown and dust. When the dust lifted, Hoshi had to try and contain herself from laughing. Clinging to Ashi's left leg was a tiny kitsune, a little girl who appeared to be around 5 years old.

         "Ashi-sama!" it said, "I found you I win!"

         "What….who?" Hoshi stuttered between laughs. Ashi shot a glare in her direction as he shook his leg trying to get the little girl off.

         "Get off will ya!" he said, but despite the shakes the girl would not let go. "Come on Ii mean it! Lemme go!"

         "Ashi-sama!" it said adoringly

         "She's cute," Hoshi said innocently

         "Whatever"

         "Who is she?"

         "This? This is Hoshi, my little sister. Half sister mind you."

         "Ashi-sama, I've been looking for you for forever." The little demon said "ok that was a good hide, now its my turn." Ashi rolled his eyes

         "Yeah sure Hoshi."

         "Can I get some food first? All that finding made me hungry." Ashi's eyes rolled again as Hoshi tried to contain her laughter.

         The house wasn't very large by any means. But it reminded Ashi of the house that he and his mother had lived in, the house she had gotten sick in, the house she had died in. Ashi swallowed trying to surpress that memory.

         "Well what do you think?" Hoshi asked

         "Aint very big is it?" Ashi said crossing his arms across his chest.

         "Not its not, but its home, and don't use that word.."

         "What word?" Ashi said grinning evilly "aint?"

         "Yes that one."

         "Ashi-sama always says that word when he wants to be annoying. Daddy always got mad at him cause of it."

         "Well I wont tolerate it under this roof, it annoys me deal?"

         "Maybe, maybe not." Ashi said, he pushed past Hoshi and with little Hoshi still clinging to his leg walked into the house. Hoshi shook her head and smiled.

         "interesting family," she said and followed the too siblings inside.

************************************************************************


	3. Demon at No wait 9 year old girl attack

Disclaimer: I don't own the idea behind Inyuasha or Shippo or his father. That belongs to the creator. However, Ashi is mine, both Hoshi's belong to Clear Shadow. Thanks please read and review!!!

************************************************************************

That night after a meal of rice and stew, Hoshi showed Ashi and Little Hoshi where they could sleep. Ashi put his foot down on Little Hoshi's ideas of sleeping arrangements.

            "Not happening, she is not sleeping with me."

            "Ashi-Sama, I'm scared I don't want to sleep by myself!"

            "You're a demon, what could possibly happen to you?"

            "Monsters might get me." She said and glomped his leg "you're my big bother your supposed to protect me!"

            "Where the hell is that written?" Ashi said. In the end little Hoshi agreed on sleeping with Hoshi, with Ashi sleeping outside their door. It had been a long time since Ashi had slept somewhere besides outside. Usually he was up in a tree, he felt he had a better chance of protecting himself above everyone. So he was having difficulties falling asleep, the night air wasn't present in the house nor was the familiar noises of the forest. Without these noises sleeping didn't seem right. So he sat in front of the doorway staring aimlessly at his necklace swinging it in front of his face. 

            "Ashi-Sama?" a little voice called from inside the room. Ashi raised an eyebrow and shook his head; on his hands and knees Ashi peeked into the room. Little Hoshi had fallen out of bed and was calling out to him, though she was still deep in slumber. Walking over to her, Ashi picked the tiny kitsune up and placed her back in the bed. 

            "You are such a pain in the ass." He whispered and quietly tiptoed out of the room. Walking over to a window, Ashi climbed onto the sill and squatted down staring out into the black night. The nights cool wind brought many scents to his sensitive noise. No matter what he said, Ashi didn't really hate Hoshi. Sure he hated the demon side of his family but Hoshi she was well an exception to that. She was his little sister, full demon or not. The only reason Ashi said he hated her was because she looked so much like Shippo and their father. If he really had to Ashi would protect her, but she was still a pain, in a little sister kind of way, she was just way to into that sudden glomping thing. No when it came down to it the only two in his family he truly hated was his father and his brother. Though there was a time in Ashi's young life were him and Shippo where more then brothers, they had been best friends and Ashi had loved his father. After his mother had died, Shippo, his father, and Hoshi had been all Ashi had left and he had wanted to be just like his father and brother. Ashi closed his eyes and felt sleep drifting over him. Within a few moments, Ashi was fast asleep, still squatting on the windowsill.

            _"Ashi betcha you cant guess the real me!" Ashi looked around, he was back in his old village, with his father and brother and a younger version of himself. He couldn't be more then Hoshi's age give or take a few months. His father was watching on. Shippo was sitting on a well grinning. _

_            "Wanna bet?" Ashi shot back. Ashi remembered these games, their father had always encouraged them to play games that involved their demonic powers._

_            "Use your senses Ashi, don't rely on randomly hitting your brother with fox-fire hoping to hit the copies." Ashi's father Kitarou said. In his human form Kitarou, looked a lot like Shippo and Hoshi, only taller. "I don't want any injuries." _

_            "Ok!" Ashi said grinning. Suddenly there were 5 Shippo's._

_            "So Ashi, can you tell which one is a diversion and which on is your brother?" Kitarou asked leaning against the well. Ashi looked at the 5 Shippo's. His nose picked up on his brothers sent. _

_"First things first I've got to scatter them." Ashi said under his breath. "Fox Fire!" he shouted, a burst of fire flew near the 5 Shippo's causing them to scatter in different directions. Finally Ashi could pick out his brother. He charged one of the Shippo's knocking him to the ground._

_"Hey you caught me!" Shippo said in disbelief as the other 4 copies vanished. "How'd you figure it out?" Ashi grinned_

_"I'm getting good that's how."_

"That was very good boys." Kitarou said approaching the boys "I'm proud of both of you." 

_"Hear that Ashi we're going to be great demons just like Dad!  Ashi? Ashi? _

Ashi heard someone calling his name and felt someone shaking him.

            "Ashi?" the someone said "Ashi-sama?" Ashi's eyes opened and he looked around. He was still sitting on the windowsill and it was still very dark out. He yawned and stretched. "Ashi are you awake now?" he looked down and not to his great surprise found little Hoshi.

            "What are you doing up? Go back to bed." Ashi said stretching one leg then the other. 

            "I need a drink."

            "So go get one."

            "I don't want to go outside by myself. I heard screams out there."

            "It was just a bad dream."

            "No I really heard screams, can you get me a drink of water?" Ashi rolled his eyes again. 

            "Fine, stay." He said and walked towards the door, suddenly he felt something latch onto his leg. Looking up at the ceiling with annoyance Ashi sighed and looked down at his little sister. "What?" he demanded 

            "I told you I'm scared I don't want to be by myself."

            "Ok, ok, just let go of me." Reluctantly the tiny kitsune let go of her brother's leg, but stuck close to him as they walked outside. Ashi was dipping a ladle into the bucket of water for Hoshi when his ears pricked up upon hearing a scream. He looked down at Hoshi "Did you hear that?" he asked she nodded.

            "Told you I heard screaming." She said gulping her water. "More please" she held up the ladle again. Ashi filled the ladle and handed it down to her, then he began walking towards one of the tall trees surrounding the house.

            "Where are you going Ashi-sama?" Hoshi asked drinking the water. 

            "Where does it look like I'm going?"

            "Are you going to find out what that scream was? Cause I think you should." Hoshi said "night, night." And with that the little kitsune ran into the house.

             "The things I do for that kid." Ashi said and climbed the nearest tree. Atop of the tall tree Ashi could see the nearest village. In the air he could smell animal blood not human blood. And the only human scents he could pick up on were that of Hoshi's and the villagers. However suddenly a new smell filled Ashi's nose, _Demon_ he thought and climbed higher into the tree. There was a demon nearby and it wasn't Hoshi. _Its coming from that village _Ashi thought and despite his better judgment climbed down from the tree and ran towards the village. 

Just out side village the smell of human blood was so heavy that Ashi began gagging. Suddenly a new sound, perked Ashi's ears up, his sharp fox-like hearing had picked up on a sound that a normal human would not have, the sound of someone walking behind him trying desperately not to make a sound. Ashi could feel the air from a sword as it was raised high behind his head. He didn't move until he felt the air rush towards him. He turned fast and caught the sword in his hand, inches from his face. The sword bearer turned out to be the complete opposite of what Ashi had been prepared for. Breathing heavy Ashi and the girl stared at each other. She appeared to around his age, her brown hair was cut obviously to deter the fact that she was a girl, but there was no masking her distinct scent. Blood dripped down Ashi's hand as his yellow eyes stared into her green ones. She tried to pull the sword back, but Ashi was stronger and held on knowing if he let go she'd take another swing at him.

"Let go!" she shouted breaking the silence.

"Why? So you can kill me?" Ashi sneered, "I'm not stupid."

"One less demon to worry about." She said, "Now let go!"

"Sorry I'm not to big on dying today." Ashi said. The girl once again tried to pull the sword from Ashi's grip. As she pulled Ashi tightened his grip, the blade of the sword cut deeper and deeper into his palm.

"Let go you stupid demon!" Ashi shrugged

"Fine." He said and let go of the sword. The girl fell hard on her back.

"Why you." She started to say, she reached for the sword, but Ashi was quicker. As she moved towards the sword Ashi stepped on the handle. Once again the half demon and the girl stared at each other. Without breaking the stare down Ashi kicked the sword up into his hand as blood dripped heavily down the other.

"Now I'll give this back to you if you promise to play nice."

"I don't make deals with demons." She yelled at him glaring.

"How about half?" Ashi asked grinning.

"Half demons are just as bad as full. And they all should be killed." Ashi rolled his eyes.

"Fine" he said tossing the sword to the girl. "Kill me."

"What?"

"Kill me." Ashi said simply "I wont stop you, one less demon to worry about." She picked up the sword; she brought the blade to his neck. Then she raised it high and in one swift motion swung the sword down towards Ashi's bare neck.

************************************************************************

Wow what a clif hanger huh? Did she decapitate him? Well give me a review and you'll find out!!!!!! No flames please


	4. Fox fire

Disclaimer: I own everything not familiar to you, well except the hoshi's which reminds me. I'm sorry if I confused you Marie with 2 Hoshi's that wasn't the intention. Don't worry little Hoshi is gonna be called Shi-chan soon so no more confusion I promise. Anyways. Speakin of those I don't own, Clear Shadow owns the Hoshi's. Man that's weird I can see how someone who doesn't know could be confused. Anywho, I'll bet your wonderin if I killed off the little pip-squeak? Well read and find out………

************************************************************************

            A tiny bit of blood dripped onto the sword. The girl had cut deep enough into Ashi's neck to make it bleed, but had stopped before she could actually severe his head. The girl stared at Ashi; he hadn't so much as flinched. Just as he had said, he hadn't stopped her; she had done that on her own. The girl stared at Ashi in shock, his face showed no emotion, no clue as to what he was thinking. Ashi had been fully prepared to die. If the girl wanted to kill him so bad then why stop her. But she hadn't gone through with it. Why? Why hadn't she killed him? Was it because she was too afraid to actually kill someone especially someone her own age demon or not? Or was it because Ashi hadn't tried to stop her? Tears filled her eyes and began rolling down her face as she tried furiously to wipe them away. Ashi didn't know what to do. It was like waking up from a dream and he realized that his near death wasn't a dream it was real. The feeling of death hadn't disappeared; it was still hanging over him. The sun began to rise over the horizon and Ashi backed away from the girl who had collapsed on the road.

            "Why didn't you kill me?" Ashi asked curious.

            "Just leave me alone."

            "You had the perfect opportunity to kill me and you didn't take it. Why? What is my life to you?"

            "Just go away and leave me alone, next time I see you I wont hesitate to kill you." Ashi nodded and walked away from the girl.

            When both Hoshi's came outside, they found Ashi high in a tree, trying to bandage his hand. Unlike the wound on his neck the one on his hand wasn't healing. Normally because of the mixing of blood in Ashi's body, any wounds that he received would heal quickly, but the one on his hand had only just stopped bleeding. 

            "Stupid damn thing pain in my as-"

            "What happened?" Hoshi asked when she spotted the bloody bandage. 

            "Nothing." Ashi said trying to mask the pain on his face as random swears escaped under his breath.

            "Your bleeding Ashi-sama." Little Hoshi commented. Ashi rolled his eyes.

            "Its no big deal." He said. Ashi had to admit he was finding it rather difficult to bandage his _own_ hand. 

            "Would you like me to wrap that for you?"

            "No I can do it myself leave me alone would ya?"  Hoshi looked down at the little kitsune by her side. 

            "So how do you get him out of a tree?" she asked. Little Hoshi grinned evilly up at her. 

            "Don't even think about it you." Ashi warned his teeth clenching the bandage.

            "FOX FIRE!" Little Hoshi shouted, a burst of fire hit the tree knocking the boy to the ground.

            "Woooowwww" Hoshi commented 

            "Why you little-" Ashi started to say as he stood up. Little Hoshi ran over to him and glomped the boy around the middle knocking the wind out of him This gave Hoshi a chance to unwrap the poorly tied bandage and examine the wound while the half-breed tried to get his wind back.

            "Ashi this looks like a sword wound,"

            "Yeah so?" Ashi coughed "maybe it is." Suddenly the wound began to fade. 

            "What the-" Hoshi started to say

            "Its about time." Ashi said pulling his hand back and cradling it against his chest.

            "Where did that wou-"

            "What this?" Ashi said the girl nodded "just a flesh wound." And with that Ashi scampered back up the tree and out of sight.

************************************************************************

            A few days later found Ashi strolling aimlessly down the road a mile or so from the village. He couldn't stop thinking about that girl. Out of frustration Ashi kicked a stone, it connected with his bare toe, and Ashi had to hop around trying not to scream out in pain as pain shot from his toe up his leg. Suddenly he stopped and sniffed the late morning air. His mind instantly recognized the scent, it was that girl. Quickly Ashi was up a tree, gently hopping onto a branch, he sat down on it, and when she was right underneath the branch Ashi swung down hanging onto it by his knees.

            "Good morning," he said. At first the girl appeared stunned, then suddenly she pulled out a wooden sword and knocked him out of the tree. Like a kid hitting a piñata, yup that's a good way to describe it. "Ok so bad morning huh?" Ashi grumbled rubbing the back of his head "what the hell did you do that for?"

            "What do you want I told you if I ever saw you again I wouldn't hesitate to kill you."

            "With a wooden stick?" Ashi asked, as he started to stand up, she glared at him and promptly brought the sword down hard on Ashi's head, knocking him back to the ground. "Ow would you cut that out? That thing hurts."

            "Not bad for a wooden stick? Hmm?" 

            "Ok I wont make fun of the stick er sword." Ashi said holding out his hands in truce. The girl stared at his paw like hands and long claw like nails. Ashi caught her looking at them and quickly hide them behind his back. His ears gave an uncontrollable twitch; the girl looked at them and began staring at them. Those were something that Ashi couldn't really hide, though he did try and flatten them. When that didn't work Ashi simply stared at the ground avoiding the girls gaze. 

            "Are you hungry?" the girl asked so suddenly Ashi was caught off guard.

            "Why?" he asked suspiciously

            "If you don't want to its no big deal, I was just wondering." And with that she turned and walked off through the woods. Ashi followed, just to see where she was going. When she finally stopped Ashi couldn't help but stare in amazement. It was a beautiful pond, and it was teeming with fish Ashi could smell them. "I see you followed."

            "Sure I guess." Ashi said squatting down next to the girl,

            "I don't have much but I'm willing to share with you." She was lying when she said she didn't have much, a couple of pieces of fruit at the most. But she spilt it evenly with Ashi.

            "Do you like fish?" Ashi asked

            "Why?"

            "Would you like some?" Ashi said pointing at the pond "its filled with fish." She nodded "ok hold on a second." He ran down to the pond and carefully stepped into the water. Wading out waist deep Ashi only had to wait moments before he was able to grab a good sized fish.

            "How'd you do that?" the girl asked when Ashi stepped back on shore.

            "Its easy, anyone can do it, anyone with patience that it." The girl watched as Ashi gathered rocks to make a fire pit and small branches to make the fire. Then he took a sharp rock and skinned the fish then he took two sticks and sharpened them into sharp points. "Now all we need is the fire." He looked over at her "you don't happen to have any flint on you do you?" she shook her head Ashi sighed he didn't have any one him either. "Ok then stand back." He didn't want her to get hurt, It had been a while since he had used his demonic powers and wasn't sure how out of wack they'd be. 

            "What are you going to do?"

            "Hopefully start a fire." Ashi said "and not a forest fire" he added under his breath. _Ok just like Shippo taught me_ Ashi thought _concentrate on the power, wait till you feel the burning, aim…..and_ "FOXFIRE!" He felt the flame leave his hands and hit the wood, igniting it instantly. Ashi fell backwards landing hard on his back; he hadn't realized how much force the foxfire would have. But the fire was ablaze and that was all that mattered.  Ashi grinned and handed one of the sharpened sticks to the girl and together they began cooking the fish.

            "Thank you." The girl said "um my names Kendra."

            "Ashi." 

            "Your different then most demons? How come?"

            "Different how? Cause I don't randomly kill people or destroy villages."

            "I guess." Kendra said, "how come you didn't try and kill me the other night." Ashi began gnawing on his fish trying to avoid that conversation. "You could have killed me at anytime you had plenty of chances."

            "I could say the same thing to you." Ashi said looking at her "you almost had my head yet you stopped." Kendra shrugged

            "When I saw that you weren't afraid to die, I began thinking maybe you weren't evil. But don't think for a second that I wasn't going to kill you."

            "No I wasn't thinking that." Ashi said thoughtfully "but your right I was prepared to let you kill me that night, I wasn't afraid. At that point death was looking better and better." Ashi finished the fish and began gnawing on the bone "so what happened at the village?"

            "Demon" Kendra said an angry look flashing over her face. "A demon attacks our village we never know when it's going to attack, the last time it attacked it killed my mother." She reached slowly to her neck, she pulled out a leather necklace with a pouch hanging off inside was a clear smooth stone the size of Ashi's palm. "This was my mother's She used this to see things she was a priestess. The jewel is magic. With it you can see anyone or anything you want just by asking it even the dead. It works I've used it to see my mother. Its all I have left of her."

            "I'm sorry" Ashi said, "I know what it is like to lose a mother."

            "What happened to yours?" Kendra asked. The firelight shone on Ashi's face illuminating him in an evil looking manor.

            "She got sick, no one knew what was wrong with her, she died a few years ago."

            "Guess we have a lot in common?" Kendra said

            "I guess" Ashi said, he stood up and stretched. "Is it just me or is it getting hot out?" he said and pulled off his vest.

            "What are you doing?"

            "Going for a swim, wanna join me?"

            "I can't swim." Ashi shrugged 

            "Its easy, and besides, its not that deep." She grinned and shook her head "fine suit yourself." Ashi said, he took a running start and jumped into the water. When he came up for air, Kendra was standing on the waters edge watching. "Sure you don't want to join me? The waters warm."

            "Its not deep?" Kendra asked walking up to her knees. Ashi swam out to the middle, which came up to his neck.

            "This is as deep as it gets. And I can still touch perfectly fine." He walked back to shore and held out his hand "come on take my hand," he said. She looked at him and slipped her hand into his and held it tight. "I wont let go I promise." She allowed herself to be guided out into the water. "See, it's not that bad." Ashi took a deep breath and disappeared under the water.

            "Ashi?" Kendra said looking around frantically for the boy "Ashi!"

            "What?" Ashi asked resurfacing "I'm right here."

            "Don't do that!" Kendra shouted punching him in the mouth, splitting his lip.

            "Hey what the hell was that for?" Ashi asked pressing his hand to his bleeding lip.

            "Why'd you do that?"

            "Do what?" Ashi said splashing some water onto his lip.

            "Go underwater?" Ashi rolled his eyes

            "Cause I wanted too." He said, "now its your turn, why'd you hit me?"

            "Cause you went underwater." Ashi grinned "sorry" they said at the same time. They looked at each other and began laughing.

            "Hey Kendra?" Ashi said, she looked over at him 

            "What?" 

            "DUCK!" Ashi shouted and sprayed water at her.

            "Why you!" Kendra shouted tackling him into the water.

************************************************************************


	5. new friendship and human Ashi

Disclaimer: Ashi and Kendra belong to me, Hoshi and Shi-Chan (little Hoshi) belong to Clear Shadow *is glomped from behind* yeah that Shi-Chan *tries to get out of glomp* anyways. Sorry if I confused anyone with two Hoshi's, I'm gonna start callin little Hoshi Shi-Chan so we can avoid further confusion. Like I said I'm sorry for confusing you Marie. So please read and review at the end. I'd greatly appreciate it.

************************************************************************An hour later found both lying on shore; Ashi had his hands behind his head and was letting the water lap on his feet. 

            "Ashi?" 

            "Yeah?" Ashi said looking over at Kendra who was laying a few feet from him.

            "You'd never try to hurt me right?" Ashi looked up into the sky watching the clouds pass through, changing form and shape.

            "Why do you ask?" 

            "Just answer me please?" he sighed and bit his lip, allowing one fang to protrude from his bottom lip.

            "Kendra, all my life I've hidden from the truth of lose and pain, for years I believed all I wanted was to be a full demon like my brother and my father, but when my mother became sick, I saw the reality of what being a demon meant, and I decided I wanted to be human not a demon. My father, who had promised me the jewel, which would make me human, betrayed me in the end taking away from me the one thing that could change me. I would never hurt you. You're the only one I'd trust to tell everything I'm feeling too. I don't know why somthin inside me keeps telling me that I need to trust you."

            "What do you mean?"

            "I've never trusted anyone, mother was the only one I truly trusted. I don't know why my soul is telling me to trust you, but I do." Ashi sighed and sat up "you'd never hurt me right?"

            "Right." Ashi nodded

            "Wanna shake on it?" he asked

            "Ok." Kendra said sitting up. They shook hands sealing the promises and their friendship. 

As days turned into weeks, weeks into months, Kendra and Ashi became closer and closer. Both Hoshi's saw little of the half-demon. Ashi would disappear for hours on end, rarely coming home even for dinner. Neither of them knew about Ashi and Kendra's friendship, not Hoshi nor those from Kendra's village. The girl was afraid to tell them of her friendship with a half-demon for fear of what they might do to Ashi. Ashi understood this, remembering the hardships of being accepted by humans. The village where Ashi's mother had died had only agreed to help Ashi's mother if Ashi was not anywhere near his home. Whenever Ashi did reappear at home, Little Hoshi would automatically glomp his leg while Hoshi questioned where he had been. Hoshi had no clue to where Ashi was going, but even she couldn't help but notice the changes in him. He was kinder, more willing to help out. Even his mean attitude had disappeared. One day Ashi had a strange request for Kendra.

            "Meet me under that walnut tree tonight after the sun goes down and the moon shows her face." Was what he had said, though Kendra wanted to question the request she agreed to meet him. 

That night Ashi waited until the sun had begun to drop down to sleep. Waited, waited for the crescent moon to emerge from its resting place. Ashi stood and allowed himself to be bathed in moonlight. He closed his eyes and spread his arms out, and felt the changes happening to him. When he opened his eyes Ashi looked at his now human hands wiggling the fingers. He walked over to the pool of water looking into the water; Ashi stared into his reflection and the reflection of the crescent moon shining behind him. Ashi grinned, no more fox-ears, just normal human ears, his hair was no longer a fiery red but was now a normal brownish color. And his once yellow eyes now looked back at him as blue. Ashi felt like singing. Once a month during the first night of the crescent moon, Ashi went from being a half-demon to a normal looking 9-year old boy. Looking back at the house in which lay both Hoshi's sleeping peacefully, Ashi took off at a full run towards the walnut tree where he and Kendra had first met. He slowed down as he neared the tree, he could see her waiting for him patiently. 

            "Kendra?" Ashi said quietly approaching her not wanting to scare her. Kendra jumped and nailed him with a right hook. "Ow, I really wish you'd cut that out!" Ashi grumbled rubbing his chin. Kendra looked at him expecting to see Ashi, fox-ears and all, but now standing in front of her was a boy that looked like Ashi, only human. 

            "A…Ashi?" Kendra stuttered; "is that you?" he nodded.

            "Whatcha think?" he said "Like the new me?"

            "When did you go human? What happened?"

            "Every crescent moon, this happens, I go human. It's a half-demon thing. Unfortunately it only occurs once a month. What do you think?" he repeated.

            "Your different looking. I give you that."

            "You don't like it do you?" Ashi asked

            "I didn't say that, it's just. I'm so used to seeing you as you normally are, it takes some getting used to." Ashi grinned

            "Well get used to it cause as soon as I find my dad, I'm gonna look like this permanently." Kendra smiled and nodded

            "Is this why you dragged me out of bed?" she asked grinning 

            "Hey I never dragged you out of-" Kendra stopped him covering his mouth. 

            "Did you hear that?"

            "Hear what?" Ashi said, listening into the wind.

            "Nothing I must be hearing things." Ashi grinned 

"Come on, I'll show you the best view of the stars." Kendra grinned, Ashi climbed up onto a low branch. "Come on lets go." He said climbing higher and higher into the tree. Kendra followed keeping up with Ashi as he climbed to the top of the tree. "See aint they pretty?" Ashi asked when she was settled. "You know I wait all month for this one night, just so I can refresh my mind what its like to be human."

            "What's it like?" Kendra asked, "being half-demon?" Ashi stared out at the moon not sure how to answer that. "Like what does it feel like? You can experience both worlds, what's the difference?"

            "Its well, er its, its hard to explain. I guess the best way to describe it would be you feel torn, apart of you wants to be human then the other part of you wants to be demon. You can't decide, either way you lose somebody you love. I think that's why I was so ready to just let you kill me the night we first met. Would've made everything a lot easier on me."

            "Oh Ashi." Kendra said touching his arm gently. "I'm glad I didn't,"

            "But see now that we're friends I have a real reason to want to be human. And Dyin aint on top of my to do list." Kendra laid her head on Ashi's shoulder, Ashi stared at her for a moment not sure what to do. Timidly he put his arm around her shoulders. Silently they sat high in the tree watching the stars and the moon. 

************************************************************************

Well now, wasn't that kinda cute, *grabs Ashi's cheek* he's so cute when he's like this. Anyways please review and tell me what you think. No flames! Thanks


	6. Losing a friend

Disclaimer: you know by now who I own and who I don't own. Sorry bout the mess up before, I hadn't even realized that, that's the second time that's happened. I'm just not havin any luck today. Anywho, please read and review!!

*******************************************

Suddenly a scream pierced the night. Ashi sat up almost forgetting he was high in the tree. He looked around. Kendra was gone; franticly he looked around, but didn't see her anywhere. Carefully Ashi climbed down from the tree. Another scream pierced through the silent night, Ashi could smell smoke and could feel the ground shaking. He listened once more and suddenly realized where the screams where coming from, Kendra's village. _Demon_! Ashi's mind clicked. "Kendra!" he shouted and took off running towards the village. He skidded to a halt just inside the village. People where running around frantically screaming and crying. Men were all running to the heart of the village. Ashi followed keeping his distance. That's when he saw the demon, a troll like demon, holding a shield. Ashi watched as it took a deep breath and blew on the men, all of them clutched their hearts and dropped dead. Ashi pulled his vest over his mouth and nose. He remembered this; he had seen this demon before. It had been the demon that had attacked his village, days before his mother had taken ill. The villagers had blamed Ashi for the demons appearance into their mists and would have killed him had his mother not stepped in and prevented it. It was undoubtedly the same demon, its image was as clear as glass in Ashi's memory. Ashi wanted to attack it, avenge his mother's death, when he realized that he was human until sunup. There was nothing he could do, except watch. 

"ASHI!" A voice screamed, Ashi turned and saw Kendra; she had regained possession of the sword and was taking viscous swings at its ankles.

"Kendra, wait don't!" Ashi started running towards her. He glanced up at the moon, only little while until sunup. If he and Kendra could remain out of sight until then, he could attack when he regained his demonic powers. "Kendra don't attack it, wait please!" Ashi tackled the girl and pushed her behind a house.

"Ashi what are you doing! Let me kill it!" Kendra said standing up

"Wait don't, listen to me wait till the sun comes up. Then I can take care of it." Ashi said pulling her into a hug.

"No I must, that's the demon that killed my mother." She tried to free herself from his grip.

"You don't understand it will kill you, wait then I'm a demon again then-"

"No Ashi, I'm going to kill it myself!" Kendra said stopping him. "Let me do this Ashi please, I need to avenge my mother. This demon killed her." Ashi grabbed her shoulders and made her face him.

"And how will you avenge her? Huh? By letting yourself get killed? We can't do this as individuals we must work together. Just be patient, its turn to die will come." 

Together they watched as the demon terrorized Kendra's village, killing and destroying. Suddenly the sun peeked over the hills. And for the first time in a long time, Ashi embraced it. He felt his ears return and his fingers cracked as they lengthened and returned to their normal state. His sense of smell returned and Ashi gagged on the sudden stench of blood that entered his nose. Ashi held his hands together and stared at the demon. _Now you shall pay demon_. He thought staring at the monster responsible for his mothers' death. 

"FOX-FIRE!" Ashi shouted, this time he was ready for the force and did not crumble because of it. This time his energy was more powerful then it had been. It hit the demon in the back of the head. It seemed dazed for a moment then turned and saw what had hit it. It grinned an evil grin, but before it could attack. Ashi was nailed with a board directly in the head; it sent him flying into a smoldering house. Ashi suddenly felt numb he couldn't move, every part of him was in pain. All he could do was watch; it had been a villager that had nailed him. The villager nodded and took a bow and arrow out; he notched an arrow and aimed it directly at Ashi's heart. 

"DIE DEMON!" He shouted, "I'm going to send you back to Hell!" Suddenly the man dropped dead. Ashi breathed heavily clutching at his heart that was the second time Ashi had been faced with death and it was beginning to scare him more and more. Ashi looked up just in time to see what was happening to Kendra. It all happened as if time was slowed to a near stop. Ashi saw Kendra backing away from the demon sword raised; the demon put its hand to its mouth and breathed towards Kendra. She dropped the sword and began falling. Ashi suddenly felt feeling return to his body. 

"FOX-FIRE!" He shouted surprising the demon; the fire hit its face blinding it. Ashi picked up an abandoned bow and arrow, notched the arrow and let it fly the demon; it struck the demon in the heart. Blinded and near death, the demon ran from the village. Ashi knew that if it did survive it would come back probably come looking for him. But at that point all he cared about was getting to Kendra. He fell to his knees where she lay, barely breathing.

"Ashi?" she said weakly

"I'm right here." He said biting his lip trying to hold back the tears that he knew may escape. He didn't want to cry, he was too old to cry. 

"Ashi, did we get it?" Ashi didn't want to lie to her, but he wanted her to be at peace. 

"Yeah we did, we took care of the bastard." He said Kendra looked into his eyes and reached up to feel his ears. 

"You're a demon again." She said. Ashi took her hand 

"Yeah." He said putting his head down

"You know you're handsome both ways. I like you as you are." Ashi held her hand tight. As if he was holding onto her very life. "I've always liked you as you are, you're my best friend." Her breaths were becoming shorter more struggled. "Best friends?" she said Ashi tightened his grip and shook her hand gently

"Best friends." He said softly.

"Please Ashi don't leave me." 

"I wont, I'm gonna stay right here, your gonna be fine I promise. You can beat this thing, your stronger then it is." Kendra coughed and shook her head. 

"No I'm not." She paused her voice was becoming softer it was getting difficult too hear her. "Here" "I want you to have this." She handed him the leather necklace with the stone inside. 

"Kendra I cant take this its yours." She shook her head.

"I want you to have it. Remember its magic you can see everything and anything with it. Even the dead as they where in life." Ashi put his head down but accepted the necklace. He slipped it over his head. "We'll always be together right?"

"Right. Nothin on earth can keep us apart. Not demons not humans not death." Ashi said firmly he watched as Kendra breathed in one last time. "Kendra?" Ashi said "Kendra please don't leave me." He said shaking her gently "I can't lose you as well. Kendra please, wake up! Don't die you cant die!"  Ashi threw his head back and screamed a scream that was as inhuman as it was unfox-demon like.

************************************************************************

You know I nearly cried when I wrote this chapter. I felt so bad killin off Kendra. Anyways, hope you liked please review danke!!!! *bows*


	7. Hoshi

Disclaimer: I own Ashi and Kendra that's it, Hoshi and Shi-chan belong to Clear Shadow everythin else belongs to Rumiko Takakshi. Clear Shadow helped me get out of my writers block by filling in a lot of this chapter so I thank you *karate bow* later people and thank you to all my reviewers. 

************************************************************************

Alone and exhausted Ashi buried Kendra under the walnut tree where they had first met. He knelt at the grave staring at it for hours, ignoring the sun, which had risen high, then set below the tree lines. He ignored the moon as it replaced the sun.

        "It was a demon that took you and my mother away from me; it will be a demon that will die for you. I will not stop until the demon that took your life and my mothers lives is dead. This I swear to you, I swear it with the same damned blood that flows through my veins. He will pay; I will avenge both of you so your souls can rest in peace." Ashi picked up Kendra's sword and made a deep slit in his palm. "Blood for blood; a demons life for a human;" The blood rose over the flesh and Ashi squeezed his fist allowing the blood to drip onto Kendra's grave. Standing up Ashi took the sword and drove it into the ground; then he piled stones around it and sat down as the blood still dripped down his hand onto his clothes. He remained at the makeshift grave until the sun had begun to set, casting a red glow on him that turned his already vibrant hair a deep flame-red; so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't realize that he had company until a familiar hand placed itself on his head.

        "Did you dig this?" Ashi chose not to reply ignoring her presence. "Would you like to talk about today?" Ashi uttered a low growl and felt his anger rising what was there to talk about a demon attacked a village and killed Kendra, suddenly his anger hit the breaking point and he turned to Hoshi and lashed out at her

        "A demon happened you stupid girl."

        "I would appreciate of you didn't call me that. You're NINE for Kami-sama's sake." Hoshi sighed. "I can't believe this is where you've been all day."

        "Yeah, well, where the hell were YOU when the demon killed Kend--the villagers?"

        "Where was I?" Ashi could hear the anger in her voice, but couldn't stop himself it was like all the anger he had felt since Kendra had died, no since he saw the demon was surfacing taking over him

        "Yeah," Ashi jumped to his feet, knocking Hoshi's hand off his head as he did so, "What were you doing to help the villagers? The girl buried here DIED saving her people! She was only nine like me!" Hoshi was quiet for a moment. Then, without any warning at all her hand struck out and slapped him.

        "How---how DARE---How dare you." Ashi placed a hand to his smarting cheek, no normal human had that much strength, "How dare you imply that I sat at home and did nothing while people were dying. That I sat and hid while a demon destroyed everyone I knew. I had anyone who couldn't fight; women, children, elderly, all of them in my home. When I noticed that one of the little girl's were missing I went out to search for her. I have been looking ALL DAY," her fists unclenched themselves as she fought to regain her calm demeanor, "I'm only sorry that she was a stubborn thing that thought she could save everyone on her own," she clapped her hands together and bowed, showing her respect for the dead girl buried at her feet. "I came out here to find you and drag you home to eat, but, at this point you can starve. I don't care," Ashi watched her walk back home. After a moment he got up and followed; maybe if he was really nice, she'd forgive him. He paused however and looked back at the grave where his friend lay. His anger rose again just knowing that he could have saved her, he could have helped the village, more people would have survived if he hadn't been so bent on revenge. Suddenly Ashi lashed forward and with one swipe of his claws left a deep groove in the walnut tree that stood solemn. Ashi stopped breathing for a moment; he stared at the tree then looked down at his hands, he had let the demon inside him take control that's why he had lashed out at Hoshi and had left that mark in the tree. But at that moment Ashi saw it not as his anger, but as a signature of Kendra's grave, Ashi just hoped no one tried to steal her sword.

                                *************************

        The night passed by in stony silence, not even Shi-chan tried to break the animosity between Hoshi and Ashi. Hoshi was still mad that Ashi had accused her of hiding out during the demon attack and Ashi was mad that she wouldn't accept his apology.  Both were being immature and childish but neither cared or was willing to forgive, and that worried Shi-chan. She liked it better when Hoshi was nice and when Ashi was...well he was always grumpy but it was a funny sort of grumpiness. For the first time since the siblings had arrived Shi-chan flat out refused to sleep in Hoshi's room.

        "Forget it. You're not sleepin' with me."

        "Don't be mean big brother. You were mean enough to Hoshi-sama," Ashi opened his mouth to reply then closed it. In the end Shi-chan slept curled up next to her brother, even though out loud he protested, Ashi was kind of glad to have her with him. 

        Later that night Ashi was woken up by something. His fox ears twitched struggling to catch it. What was that sound? It came from Hoshi's room. Carefully, he didn't want to wake Shi-chan, who would be a pain in the ass if he did, he stood up and crept to Hoshi's room. Slowly he opened the door and peeked in. Hoshi stood near the window crying. It was a quiet crying but that just made it worse. Ashi felt sick. Was that his doing?

        "What are you doing in here?" Hoshi asked without looking at him.

        "I heard something," he replied.

        "Going to call me a weak stupid girl because I'm crying? Well go ahead. I don't care. I deserve to cry after the day I've had."

        "Not gonna say nothin'," he scuffed his foot on the floor uncomfortably, "It....it's not my fault is it?"

        "No," Hoshi looked away, "I'm sorry I hit you. I shouldn't have let my anger get a hold of me like that but it was just the demon and Kendra-chan and everything else. I'm sorry."

        "No it's ok," Ashi crossed over and sat next to her, "Not like it hurt or anything."

        "Then why do you have a bruise forming?"

        "Shut up," Hoshi gave him a watery smile then held out her hand, "What?"

        "Give me your hand."

        "Why?"

        "Just do it," he placed his hand in her and she lightly traced her finger tip along the lines in his palm, "You have a unnaturally long life line. Yep, typical Hanyou. Gonna live forever; You have a decent love line too. That means you're going to meet someone very special and fall in love," Ashi snorted, "Fine then. Don't believe me," she released his hand, "Would you like to see what it is I do everyday? It'd give you something to do. To take your mind off of Kendra-chan. What do you say? It'd mean less house chores as well since you'll be helping me out directly."

        "Less house chores?" his ears were perked up, "Sure!" Ashi sighed and headed back to his room; outside of the doorway he paused and looked at his palm love lines? _Maybe some day Ashi thought with a grin his grin widened and for the first time in days he felt happy._

                                ******************

Ok sorry it took so long to finally post, I was in major writers block then Clear Shadow saved me! YA CLEAR SHADOW!!! Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave your review on the way out. Danke *bows*


	8. Remebering

Disclaimer: I own Ashi, his mother, and the idea behind his jewel thingy. Hoshi and Shi-chan, they belong to Clear Shadow so I cant claim either of them. I also don't own the idea behind Inyuasha and all that stuff you recognize. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi not me, oh well I can at least claim Ashi….I guess…. *bows*

                    ******************

            Looking back at Hoshi, Ashi headed back to bed. Shi-Chan was curled up with her back to him. Ashi rolled his eyes and climbed in next to her. He had just gotten settled when Shi-Chan rolled over and prodded him;

            "Ashi-Sama?"

            "What?" She sat up and leaned over her brother and looked into his face.

            "Did you and Hoshi-sama become friends again?" Ashi propped himself on his elbows and faced Hoshi who sat on her knees tiny hands folded in her lap, looking at Ashi expectantly.

            "Er ya I guess," she smiled broadly.

            "Good I'm glad; I didn't like you guys not talking to each other."

            "Whatever," Ashi said trying to mask his grin he yawned and laid back down. 

            "Nighty night Ashi-sama," Hoshi said hugging her older brother and planting a kiss on his cheek. Ashi rolled his eyes and twitched

            "Yeah night," he said and stared at the ceiling.

            "Ashi-sama?" Ashi put his hands behind his head and rolled his eyes

            "What?"

            "Can I ask you a question?"

            "Go to sleep Hoshi," he replied

            "Please Ashi?"

            "All right what!?"

            "If you got mad at Hoshi-sama, and you two aren't fighting anymore-"

            "Hoshi if your going where I think you're goin with this-" Hoshi continued as if she hadn't heard him

            "-does that mean that maybe you'll make up with Shippo and daddy?" Ashi crossed his arms across his chest in a huff "Ashi-sama?"

            "Not a chance in hell,"

            "Ashi what if they miss us?"

            "I'm supposed to care?"

            "You should,"

            "Where's that etched in stone?" Hoshi sat up and looked at Ashi in shock "go back if you miss them so much, I frankly don't care!"

            "Ashi-sama, you should be ashamed, daddy was very sad when you left!"

            "Yeah he was sad alright; saw his chance at another full demon in his family slip away right through the window,"

            "It wasn't like that and you know it!"

            "Wasn't like that? Hoshi he was collecting fragments of the Shikon jewel! I aint an idiot, I know he wanted to turn me into a full demon!" he paused and felt his ears give an angry twitch "and I aint gonna be apart of it,"

"Ashi he's our daddy!"

"He stopped bein my dad the day he stole my mother's jewel from me." Ashi rolled over and turned his back to his sister. Hoshi looked upset for a minute or two before also laying back down.

            "You'll see Ashi-sama you'll see the truth." She said before closing her eyes. Ashi heard the words even though he had tried to block them from his hearing. Was Hoshi turning against him too? Was she on their father's side now? Ashi sighed and closed his eyes he didn't care anymore.

                        ****************    

                        *A/N: This be a Flash Back*

            "Ashi I know losing your mother was hard, but you still have you brother, Hoshi, and I, we are still here for you son,"

            "Dad, your not gonna leave me too? Are you?"

            "Never, I'll always be with here for my children," _Kitarou_ picked up his young son and hugged him tight, "just like your mother will always be with us;" Ashi opened his eyes and looked around; he had been a dream, just a stupid dream. Ashi's ears gave a nervous twitch, sure his father had acted all nice, but Ashi could still remember what had happened a few weeks later. Shippo and Ashi had been play fighting, taking turns being the one to die and fall down the steep hill to his "death", When Kitarou had called his youngest son to him. "Ashi, son maybe you should let me hold onto your jewel, until the Crescent Moon, which is still a ways away. You are still young and we wouldn't want it to become lost when you are playing, would we?" Ashi shook his head hurriedly

            "No,"

            "All right then,"

            "Ok Dad," Ashi remember saying as he took the jewel which at the time felt so large and powerful in the 7 year olds hand. After looking at the jewel for a moment he placed it in his father's hand; (A/N: end Flash Back) that was the last time Ashi ever saw the jewel again; the jewel which his mother had given him, the jewel that would make him permanently human. Every month, Ashi waited for the jewel to be returned to him and every month Kitarou made some excuse for not giving his son the jewel. As months turned into years, Ashi began to realize the facts……His father wasn't ever planning on giving him his jewel back. Ashi really hadn't planned on using the jewel to become human; he'd have rather stayed a half demon at that point. Once a month was all the human Ashi could handle becoming. But Ashi began to peace together the evidence he had and began to figure out that possibly his father was planning on finding a way to turn Ashi into a full demon. When Ashi had been younger, before his mother had died, that would have been his greatest wish, to be just like his father and brother. But when his mother had been slain by a demon; Ashi saw what being a full demon truly meant. His mother's dying wish had been that her only son, use the jewel to become human. Ashi didn't want to be human but he didn't want to be a demon, he wanted to stay a half breed, but knowing that his father had the only thing that could fore fill his mothers only wish and knowing that possibly his father would betray him and turn him into a full demon Ashi did the only thing he could think to do; he ran away. He didn't get very far, a month later; Hoshi found him and every time he thought he had lost her she'd show up. So many times that Ashi just gave up trying to lose her and just let her follow him. Staring at the ceiling Ashi closed his eyes then opened them again, he hated remembering stuff like that; all it did was remind the boy how much he hated his family. Well Shippo and their father, no matter how much he tried he couldn't hate Hoshi. Maybe it was because she hadn't betrayed him, or maybe it was because she stuck by him no matter how nasty he was to her. 

            "Ashi-sama, s'cold" Ashi rolled his eyes and gave Hoshi his blanket, he wasn't planning on sleeping tonight; he didn't need anymore dreams to come to him.

                                    ***************************

So like? No like? Read and review please, I want feed back…..Just no flames I no like those…… Ok seen waaaaayyyyy too much Recess. *bows and walks off muttering* yep gotta back off that show talking way to much like the kindergarteners 


	9. Assistant Ashi!

Disclaimer: I own Ashi, Kendra, and his mother, that's it. Clear Shadow chan owns Hoshi and Shi-chan. Everything else belongs to their creator, Rumiko Takashi *blinks* holy crap did I spell it right? Go me! Ok thankees to hand out:

Clear Shadow: I did update you goof! See updation! And er the this be a flash back, thought it sounded kinda cute…..Ok maybe not……Leave me alone!!! I blame Max! And as a note….GET SOME SLEEP!!!!!! Also please update! I updated its your turn!!

            Tbiris: Glad to hear from you, I didn't know I could spell since I'm usually horrible at it, but I thank you for thinking so. You asked when they meet Shippo. It won't be for another few chapters. If you've read Half Breeds song, by Clear Shadow, you'll read the part exactly where Ashi and Shippo meet again after a few years apart….Its kinda funny….ok for Ashi not for Shippo. Actually not funny for both of them since Ashi tries to kill his brother…Ya So if you cant wait the few chapters for Shippo to come in then I suggest you read Half Breeds Song, Clear Shadow is under my favorite Authors if you wanna check it out! *bows*

            Trinity-33: Ashi? Kawaii? Hm *looks at Ashi* you know maybe at some points he can be a sweetheart. He can be a pain in the donkey sometimes but I'm glad you think he's cute and cool. Hehe he wont like that but I do! Also sorry if the way I was writing was confusing you, when I first started writing there was no paragraphing…None …what's so ever, I have one fic that is 105 pages long….that's without paragraphs! This way is the way I was taught by my friends and its kinda habbit now, sorry if its confusing thought! I'm glad you like the title, I won't change it I was just stating the fact that it was not fun coming up with it. You know you have a point I've never really seen any Shippo related stories..*thinks for a moment* that's not cool. Well hope to keep hearing from you! *bows*

            Ok those are all those who haven't been thanked as of yet….If you wanna be thanked you've gotta review! Anyways enjoy new chappie! *bows*

***************************

            Ashi's nose gave a twitch as the smell of something good, wafted past his sensitive nose. Whatever Hoshi was cooking it smelt good. Opening one eye a crack, Ashi realized that he had wandered to the window and fallen asleep against the wall, at some point in the night he had slid to the floor. He stretched his stiff legs out and looked over to where he had left Shi-chan. She was gone, the bed was neatly made. He stood up and stretched his arms towards the ceiling, his shoulder cracking a bit. Following his nose, Ashi quietly went to where the food was.

            "Good Morning!" Ashi suddenly felt Shi-chan glomp him around the middle. "Hoshi-sama wanted to let you sleep; you must have been tired; you didn't even hear the rooster crowing right outside silly." She finished in one quick breath before letting go of Ashi; who blinked in utter confusion before following the tiny kit to Hoshi.

            "Well it's about time Ashi, normally you're the first one awake up before dawn."

            "Er ya," Ashi said scrapping his foot across the floor "something smelt good so I came to see what it was," Hoshi smiled at him and he gave her a kind of half grin back.

            They had just sat down to eat when the door burst open, a frightened young man stepped inside breathing heavily and grasping at the door frame for support.

            "La….La…Lady Hoshi," he gasped, Shi-chan looked at the man frightened for a moment, she slowly inched closer to Ashi, whose older brother instincts kicked in he put his arm protectively around her shoulders.

            "Yes?" Hoshi asked standing up

            "Lady Hoshi, my wife is ready to have her baby but she wants you with her. You're the only one she will see." Hoshi nodded

            "Led the way," she said then looked at Ashi "Ashi come I need your assistant." 

            "Me?' he cracked "help with childbirth?!" 

            "Yes," Hoshi turned to Shi-chan "can you be a big girl and stay here?" Shi-chan bowed 

            "ok Hoshi-sama!" she said

            "Good, we'll be back in a bit, come on Ashi," He looked at Shi-chan and quietly followed Hoshi and the villager out the door. 

            They where half way to the village when the man noticed Ashi…..Well his ears at least.

            "Lady Hoshi! A demon is accompanying us?" he asked frightened, Ashi looked up at the word demon and stared at the villager; he then looked at Hoshi and caught her eyes looking at him caringly.

            "Ashi is my assistant," Ashi had to duck his head to suppress the grin, for a brief moment he felt proud that Hoshi saw him as her assistant.

            "But he is a demon,"

            "Half Taku and that does not make a difference he is my assistant, please allow him to stay." The villager didn't reply he simply nodded his head. But Ashi smelt fear and every time he looked at the man, he would shrink closer to Hoshi trying to put distance between himself and Ashi. Ashi didn't say anything; he kept quiet and followed Hoshi. When they reached the village however Ashi found it difficult to completely ignore the comments from the villagers.

            "Is that a demon?"

            "Aye, look at those ears,"

            "Why is Lady Hoshi allowing a demon to travel with her?"

            "Look at the ears, he's one of those Kitsune's, tricky damn fox demons, can manipulate anyone even Lady Hoshi."

            "I don't like the looks of him,"

            "Come children inside now," Ashi looked down at the ground and didn't even notice his fists clenched tight, so tight that his sharp claws dug into his palm drawing blood. He may have not liked what he was, but Ashi didn't like people talking about him like he was cold hearted killer. Hoshi paused when she heard the villagers talking she turned and looked at Ashi, his head was down hiding his face under his bangs, looking at his fists she could see droplets of blood dripping from his clenched fists. She sighed and turned to the man

            "Please go on ahead and prepare some hot water and cloths, we will be there shortly." The man bowed respectfully and ran off towards one of the homes. Hoshi turned her attention to Ashi, all of the villagers had vanished into their homes, but Hoshi could still see them peeking out to watch. "Ashi?" she stepped forward closer to him "Ayashi? Ashi look at me" he looked up as if just hearing her; his eyes flashed with anger and for an instance had changed from yellow to a dark yellow, as quick as it had appeared his eyes returned to their normal color. 

            "What?" he replied, his voice was tense as if he was holding back his temper and having trouble keeping it that way. Hoshi was pleased to see how well he kept from lashing out, which was normal for him. 

            "Are you ok?"

            "Fine why?"

            "Well for one thing you're getting blood on your gi," Ashi looked down at his clenched fists covered in blood, his blood. It took a few seconds for him to be able to fully extend his fingers, he stared at his both his palms and the five distinct puncture wounds on each of them, looking down at his he saw his green pants where covered with droplets of blood.

            "Oops," he said.

            "Ashi are you sure you're ok?" Hoshi said taking his hand into her own.

            "I'm fine. Forget about it, let's just go." He said pulling his hand back quickly.

            "Do you want me to wrap it? I have cloth" Ashi shook his head 

            "No I said forget about it, it's gonna heal right away anyways, there aint no point in wastin your stuff on me."

            "There isn't any point," Ashi shot a glare at her

            "What-" Ashi started to say back but stopped when he saw her grinning at him.

Ashi wasn't really happy about the idea. In fact he would have rather been back with Shi-chan cleaning the house! In fact he had thought about running as soon as Hoshi was inside the house. But he stayed, but he hesitated on entering the house. The sounds of running feet inside and hurried talking brought back memories for Ashi, memories he'd soon like to forget. The memory of when his mother had died. Ashi was not allowed inside the village let alone near his own home to be with his mother, the villagers had believed Ashi's presence in the village had brought the demon to them and had even gone as far to refuse help to his mother until Ashi was outside of the village. However concern for his mother, Ashi risked his life to sneak back into the village to watch the doctor and the priestess care for his mother. Ashi could remember how scared he felt, looking through the window watching his mother cough and moan painfully. His mother had been killed the same way Kendra had, only while Kendra had been hit directly by the attack, Ashi had managed to protect his mother with a technique he had mastered from his father; Fox Spirit, a special attack that when used at the right moment creates an impenetrable barrier, guarded by the spirits of a Kitsune's ancestors. Kitarou had been both shocked and pleased that his youngest son, a hanyou on top of that had mastered the technique well enough that the shield was nearly impenetrable. But as Ashi was still young and none of his attacks where very strong yet the Fox Spirit had only partially worked. His mother still became sick and she still died, she had known Ashi was at the window watching and had called her son in. Ignoring the glares made by the doctor and priestess, Ashi entered his own home and lay in his mothers arms for the last time. After she died Ashi was chased out of the village, it was outside the village Kitarou found his son and brought him home.

            "Ashi are you coming in?" Hoshi said from inside, Ashi took a deep breath and cleared those thoughts from his mind as he entered the home. The scene before him was something that the 9 year old wasn't ready for; a woman lay on a mat with a blanket draped over her, her husband knelt next to her holding her hand with his other hand on her forehead. Hoshi was standing near the woman's feet, she looked up when he walked in. "Oh good, Ashi please bring me the bowl over there and a cloth, be careful the water is hot." Ashi did as she asked carefully carrying the bowl over not spilling a drop. The woman, who had been quiet and calm seconds earlier, suddenly opened her eyes and caught sight of Ashi.

            "DEMON!" She shouted, ignoring her husbands attempts to calm her, "Demon, its here for my baby!" Ashi's eyes widened, he felt his entire body shaking not from anger, but from fear. "It's come to take my baby to hell! You will not take him, I'll kill you with my bare hands first!" Ashi could feel his heart beat quickening; he knew if the woman didn't stop screaming like this other villagers were going to come. Afraid that he was going to hurt the woman by scaring her and afraid that his own life might be in danger; Ashi slowly began backing away ready to make a break for the door. Hoshi stood up and walked over to the boy.

            "Hoshi," he said looking straight at her "I'm goin home, I don't need this" he lied

            "Ashi," Hoshi said as if she hadn't even heard his demand "down the road to the left is a house with yellow curtains in the window. Inside is a man, tell him Hoshi sent you for her usual herbs,"

            "He aint gonna listen to me, this is a bad idea, that woman's scared of me, the villagers are scared of me, I'm gonna go back and help Hoshi." Ashi whispered

            "Ashi, I need those herbs, I know your really too young to understand, but those herbs will make her more comfortable, she's not herself, it happens with this kind of pain." Ashi looked at the woman then back at Hoshi "will you please collect those herbs for me?" Ashi sighed and looked at the woman again who still babbling on about demons taking her baby.

            "All right I'll go," he said

            "Thank you Ashi," Hoshi said hugging the boy, Ashi growled out of instincts to being touched, but didn't say anything. "If he should give you any trouble. Tell him I will come by later with socks as payment, he'll know then you speak the truth." Ashi gave Hoshi a funny look; he looked back at the woman and made his way out of the house and down the road.

                                    *****************************

Ok chapter 9 up and running! Chapter 10 will be up ASAP cause its almost done being typed…I think…..hafta check on that…hehe…..kidding Clear Shadow I mean it its almost done….Same with Lost Innocence that chapter almost done too! Ok so if you all would do me the gracious favor and please review? I would greatly appreciate it….Really I would….No flames but I will take kind criticism!


	10. Help from an unexpected source

Disclaimer: I own Ashi, his mother, and the villagers….Hoshi and Shi-chan belong to my friend Clear Shadow…..No touchy…..

Mwhahahahah I typed like the wind and got the chapter done!!!!!! Go me!! *does happy dance* anyways….Thanks 2 all my reviewers I appreciate you all!

            Well enjoy chappie 10!!!!! *bows*

**************************

Even though the street was deserted. Ashi could still feel the people looking at him, every time he looked in their direction they would duck back behind their curtains. It was something Ashi was all too used to. As long as they didn't charge at him with swords and arrows, he was perfectly happy. This was why he was trying to figure out why the villager's comments earlier had ticked him off so bad. After all it wasn't like he hadn't heard it all before, he had grown up with those comments and they had bothered him, but not to that extent, he had been able to ignore them. Ashi paused and brought his hands up just above his waist holding them out, staring at them. He looked at his claws; dried blood still stained them and the smell of his own blood was so strong that Ashi finally couldn't stand it and dashed to a small pool of water and let the water soak at his hands until the blood lifted. He dried his wet hands on his pants where driblets of blood where still noticeable. The scent of a human filled Ashi's nose, he turned and saw a kid about Hoshi's age looking at him down the road. Ashi stood up and looked at the kid. He seemed frightened not like that shocked Ashi, what shocked him was when the kid started to approach Ashi. The 9 year old wasn't sure what to do, the last thing he needed was for someone to think he was hurting this kid. Finally the kid was no more then two feet from Ashi he stared at Ashi's hands then up a bit to Ashi's ears.

            "Are you a real demon?" the kid asked in a voice that told Ashi he'd been right this kid was no more then Hoshi's age.

            "Look kid I don't want any trouble, why don't you head home?"

            "Momma says that demons are all bad and they eat kids like me," Ashi rolled his eyes, "that true Mr. Demon?" now Ashi smacked his forehead….Mr.…Demon?! 

            "Look kid I aint much older then you," Ashi said nervously looking around, any minute this kids mothers gonna come looking for him then I'm in trouble. "Why don't you go home, I have stuff to do,"

            "You didn't answer my question though, are all demons bad?" At first Ashi would have told the kid, ya all demons are bad. But then he thought for a moment, as much as he hated demons, he was half himself, he couldn't bring him to say that out loud. It was there on his mind and he could say it there but it wouldn't go any farther then that.

            "Most demons are bad kid," Ashi finally said "most humans are bad to so it breaks even," he turned and walked away from the kid wondering if he said the right thing. Ashi could see the store with the yellow curtains in the distance and quickened his pace. He was almost there when he felt something hard nail him in the back of the head, stunned; Ashi tripped and hit the ground. He reached to the back of his head and felt a bump forming then he looked at the ground and saw the large rock that had hit him. "What the hell," he muttered standing back up,

            "Demon!" Ashi groaned and rolled his eyes "go back to hell!" a line of villagers had appeared. Some with stones in their hands others had scythes, and some had bows while other carried sticks. Ashi gulped he suddenly felt frozen in place he knew running was probably top priority, but his legs weren't getting the message. Another rock was hurled at him, Ashi barley had time to duck and hit the ground out of the way.

            "You're not welcome in our village!"

            "Go back to your own kind you filthy kitsune!" Ashi felt his heart quicken its beat; his ears went flat against his head,

            "Momma!" Ashi heard the kid say, "he's not a bad demon, he's a little kid like me!"

            "That's just what a demon would say to a child, to take ye with it to hell." Ashi's breaths matched his heart, he was shaking. The mob was closing in on him, soon there would be no escape openings, but Ashi still could not move. The urge to fight back was tearing at Ashi, apart of him said 'yes fight attack, your in danger protect yourself,' then the other part kept saying 'their only humans protecting themselves, they don't know.' For the first time in a long while Ashi wished to be a full demon, then he could shapeshift like Shippo and his father, then he could make himself into something and get away, then no one would be hurt. If Ashi used Fox Fire the villagers would be hurt and Ashi didn't think Fox Spirit would work. That required being deeply in touch with your family and your ancestors and Ashi didn't think he was enough anymore.

            Any chance Ashi had of escape was now gone. A large rock nailed him in the head and Ashi was too terrified, to scared to defend himself, to dodge the attack he was knocked to the ground and felt blood drip down his face sprinkling onto the ground. Ashi brought one knee up and knelt there staring at the blood soaking into the dirt. He felt his hands becoming warm, the start of Fox Fire, he couldn't stop himself his instincts where taking over, his life was in danger and they where kicking in. Ashi no longer heard the shouts of the villagers all he could hear was his own heart pounding. He no longer felt the pain of his wound all he felt was the heat in his hands, the fear was replaced with a feeling Ashi hadn't experienced in a long time, the feeling of fight, like a cornered animal Ashi growled ready to attack his attackers. But before he could a voice called out over the crowd

            "All of you back away if you want to keep your lives," slowly the crowd parted and a man with an apron approached Ashi, "now all of you return to your homes!" grumbling and muttering the villagers went their separate ways until only Ashi and the man remained in the street. He put his hand on Ashi's shoulder; Ashi still fighting with the kitsune inside lashed his claws at the man 

            "Leave me alone!" Ashi growled taking another swipe at the man.

            "That sounds like a plan…I leave you they come back with more then sticks and stones."

            "I can take care of myself I don't need a damn human to help me!"

            "Look kid I'm not one to be helping demons,"

            "Then leave me alone" The man continued as if he hadn't even heard Ashi

            "But I saw you with Lady Hoshi and I decided even if you are a demon if Lady Hoshi trusts you then you cannot be all evil."

            "For your information" Ashi started feeling like his old the burning was gone and along with it his confinement feeling. "I'm a half demon" he stood up clutching his arm where he had been hit with a stick and wiped the blood off the side of his face. He looked at the man who was giving him the same kind of look Hoshi gave him when he gave her attitude. 

            "Well son don't you need herbs for Lady Hoshi?"

            "How'd you know that?"

            "Because Lady Hoshi always asks for herbs when she is treating someone," he looked down at Ashi who stared in shock "and I receive socks as payment." Ashi didn't say anything, he was in his own world he had nearly attacked those villagers if this guy hadn't stopped the villagers from closing in on him more he would have done anything to get free, anything. And that scared the boy; it scared him beyond anything else in the world. 

After collecting the herbs and muttering thanks to the man, he didn't have to say for what, the man obviously knew because he nodded. Ashi headed back to Hoshi who was very worried.

"What took you so long?!" Ashi handed her the herbs and sat down on the floor near the door. "Ashi? What happened?"

"I'll tell you later, do what you gotta do," he said loud enough for her to hear. Not wanting to press the subject with a baby on its way, Hoshi turned her attention back to the mother, while Ashi stared out the door as far from the humans in the home as possible.

            ******************

Should've roasted the villagers……*sees people* oooppss sorry…yea forget that hehe, um ya so like chapter? Tell me, as in please review!!!! No flames but you know the usual kind criticism is welcome…*looks at criticism* holy crap I spelt it right on the first try…Go me!!!! Anyways next chapter be a little bit, I think my writing highway hit a roadblock but hopefully 11 will be up asap. *bows* later all!


	11. Dreams

Disclaimer: You know who I own and who I don't…..Don't need to explain it again do I? Anyways….I'm am so proud of myself!! I didn't think I was gonna be able to work on this for a while cause I had hit a road block in my writing spree on it! But suddenly it came back *hugs new chapter* I'm so happy!!! Yea so thanks to all my reviewers. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. *bows*

            ******************

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Ashi turned and looked at Hoshi, he had been staring at the sun setting behind the trees had had been staring in the same direction since they had returned home. She was looking at him, face full of concern. 

"Nothing never mind,"

"Ashi" he sighed and turned away from her, arms across his chest staring back out watching the sun. He winced as he felt her hand on his shoulder, but didn't say anything. "Something happened I can tell; now please just tell me what it is?" He pulled away from her hand and faced her.

"It's nothing…Just leave me alone," he said and without another word, Ashi climbed the nearby tree and was out of sight. Up in the tree Ashi watched the moon begin to rise up he laid his head on his knee and stared out at the landscape. 

"Ashi-sama?" he heard Shi-chan say,

"Nani?"

"Can I sit with you?" Ashi sighed; he hopped down and put Shi-chan on his back and climbed back up into the tree. For a few moments neither one said anything, Ashi leaned against the tree still watching the sky. Shi-chan watched her brother and inched closer to him every few seconds, until she was sitting right in front of him; "Ashi?"

"Nani?"

"What happened in the village? You're really quiet."

"Sorry," he said not looking at her.

"Please tell me? I'm a good listener." He gave a half grin and looked at his sister.

"I know you are,"

"So will you tell me?"

"Its nothing new Hoshi, villagers thought I was gonna attack the village so they tried to get ride of me, same old story." Hoshi looked a little frightened 

"They tried to hurt you?" Ashi saw the frightened look in his little sisters eyes he didn't want this.

"Naw just tried to scare me out,"

"I'm glad your ok Ashi-sama," he moved forward and hugged her big brother, at first Ashi prepared to protest but remembering the fear he had felt when he was cornered by the villagers stopped him from protesting; instead he let Shi-Chan hug him.

            That night Ashi found it hard to stay asleep, every time he closed his eyes images of what could have happened at the village flashed in his mind. His eyes had changed from the golden yellow to a deep blood red, his nails had lengthened and he craved the taste of blood and the feeling of flesh being torn by his claws. Ashi bolted up from slumber, covered in sweat, blood covered his nails and it took Ashi a moment to realize it was his own blood that stained his hands. He had dug his nails into his palm during the nightmare. He took a deep breath and watched as the wound healed leaving the blood stain as the only sign that he had been having a nightmare. Sighing he laid back down and tried to push those thoughts out of his mind, instead a new vision took its place. Ashi blinked and looked around; he was back in the village his old village. It was nighttime and quiet. A smell filled the air and Ashi found himself instily sniffing the air to determine the smell. A demon, headed towards the village. 

            "Ashi, time to come in." he knew that voice, that was his mother!

            "Mother?" Then he saw her, walking down the road headed towards him; behind her Ashi saw the demon, the one who had killed his mother and killed Kendra; "MOTHER!" Ashi shouted at the top of his lungs "Look out!" he took off running towards her the demon brought its hand to its mouth and started the same attack that had killed Kendra, "NO!" Ashi screamed he rubbed his hands together and held them out at the demon "FOXFIRE!" He shouted the attack rocketed towards the demon it flew past his mother and hit the demon directly in the face. 

            "Ashi!" his mother screamed "run!"

            "FOXFIRE!" He shouted, hitting the demon again this time in the leg. It roared out in pain and began swinging its shield around madly; it nearly hit one of the women in the village "FOX FIRE FOXFIRE!" Ashi shouted more fire shot from the boy and knocked the shield away before it hit the woman. 

            Unknown to Ashi, his nightmare was reveling itself in the real world. Shi-chan had been stirred from her deep sleep to find Ashi rolling back and forth on the floor yelling crying out for his mother. As she watched unsure what to do Ashi yelled 'FOXFIRE' his hands turned red and flames shot out of them hitting the wall. Shi-Chan yelped and tried to wake the boy to no avail. She took off running down the hall to Hoshi.

            "Hoshi-sama!" she said shaking her. Hoshi slowly opened her eyes and looked at the kit shaking her.

            "Shi-chan what's wrong?"

            "It's Ashi-sama!"

            "Ashi? What's wrong with him?"

            "He's having a bad dream! I can't wake him up he's firing Foxfires!"

            "TO MY HOUSE!?" Hoshi shouted and took off running, when she reached the room Ashi was still asleep and was shooting off small foxfires not enough to do any serious damage, but enough to make Hoshi cringe. "Ashi?" she walked over to the boy and knelt down next to him "Ashi please wake up," In his dream Ashi heard Hoshi's voice, but he had to protect his mother, she was in trouble. The demon had his mother cornred he brought his hand to his mouth and breathed on Ashi's mother. 

            "NO!" Ashi shouted he ran to his mother between her and the demon, he closed his eyes and put his hands together and in his mind called for his Kitsune Ancestors "Fox Spirit!" he said loudly. A beam of blue light emerged from Ashi's hands it grew larger showing images of Kitsune's. They joined as one and created a large barrier around Ashi and his mother. The demon tried blowing upon the barrier, but it held strong. The demon pulled a sword from its sheath and brought it crashing down upon the barrier. As strong as the barrier could be it wasn't strong enough to withstand this kind of attack. Slowly it faded leaving Ashi and his mother unprotected. But Ashi wasn't ready to give up "FOXFIRE!" He shouted as loud as he could, this time the attack was more powerful then any of the others. It actually knocked the demon off its feet; it landed on its back shaking the ground. Ashi held his hands out ready for a counterattack. None came; the demon stared at Ashi for a moment before disappearing from sight. Ashi felt a sigh escape him as he fell to the ground,

            "Ashi?" he heard his mother say "my Ayashi," Ashi's ears perked up, that was why he didn't like being called that, it had been his mothers name for him, he had forgotten that every time some one called him that he was reminded of her and the last moment he had with her. Ashi walked over to her and fell down next to her

            "Momma," he said she reached over and pulled him into her arms.

            Ashi had stopped firing the foxfires and was now shaking with fear, Hoshi was surprised to see nearly unnoticeable tears stream down his face.

            "Oh Ashi," she said soothingly, she pulled him into her lap and held him. Still half asleep and believing that his mother was holding him once more; Ashi allowed himself to be held. Shi-chan watched Hoshi holding Ashi as a mother would, Ashi's dreaming had scared her but she was glad it was now over.

            "I'm sorry," Ashi muttered so softly Hoshi almost didn't catch it "I'm sorry momma I'm so sorry." Slowly Ashi's eyes opened "where am- Hoshi? What's goin-" he didn't finish that statement, instead Ashi's eyes rolled into his head and fluttered shut, his body went limp in her arms and his breathing became deep.

            "Ashi-sama going to be ok Hoshi-sama?" Hoshi laid him back on the mat and covered him up with the blanket.

            "I think so Shi-chan, he'll be his usual self in the morning you'll see." Hoshi patted Shi-chan's head and headed out. Shi-chan walked over to Ashi and knelt down next to him.

            "Good Night Ashi-sama, I love you," she kissed his cheek and laid down next to him and fell asleep.

            ****************************************    

Ok so let me see…..Ya this chapter marks the end of Ashi as a 9 year old. The next chapter will be the start of taking place one year later. And for you Shippou fans that's means yes Shippou will be coming in very soon. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and while your awaiting the next chapter which I hope will be typed and up ASAP, please leave me a review.. No flames but kind criticism is always welcome….And if you've already reviewed…Feel free to read some of my other fics why you wait patiently for the next chappie to be posted!!! Guten Tag!! *bows*

                        Sharpsnout


	12. One year later

Disclaimer: Come on I think by now you know who belongs to me and who doesn't…hehe, ooo rewview thankees!

            Tbiris: Next chapter I swear has Shippo and Inu-Yasha, hehe I cant wait till that chapter gets posted…Ashi and Shippo coming face to face after being apart for a few years….ooo boy is that gonna be great. Anyways thanks for your reviews! Keep on reading!

            Trinity-33: Yes older Hoshi AKA Chiyumi is still without her memories so ya it comes into play. I'm glad you liked the chapter, Ashi's dream was kinda  a last minute thing…I'm getting good at those…heh…anyways. I'll go check out your fics as soon as I finish postin this! Scouts Honour.

            Clear Shadow: Bwhahahahahaha!!!! I'm sorry Chiyumi but the fox fires to your house was nessicary for the "Aw how sweet" portion of the fic…send me the damage bills and Ashi will be happy too pay them.

                        Ashi: I will what?!

            Heh…anyways bwahahaha tis updated!!! Ya so I'm going now…

Thanks everyone for your reviews!! Keep them coming!!! But for now enjoy chapter 12

            *bows*

****************************************    

            "Ashi-sama!" Ashi's ears twitched towards the sound as he heard his name being called. "Ashi-sama, come on Hoshi-sama has breakfast all made, she's going to be mad." Ashi now ten years old, stood up and dusted off his pants. 

"Ya, Ya, I'm coming," He looked down at the grave remembering when he had buried one of the best friends he had ever really had. Behind the grave stood a sword, vines and other plants had begun to grow upon it soon it would be permanently implanted in the ground. Behind the sword stood the walnut tree, where he and Kendra had first met. Slowly Ashi walked over to the great tree, he put his hand on its trunk and paused when his hand passed over the claw imprints. He felt chills race up and down his spine remembering how angry he had become. Angry enough to leave four distinct claw marks in the tree. Closing his eyes Ashi clenched his fists trying to shake that memory from his mind. He looked down the road and saw his little sister standing there gesturing for Ashi too follow. Sighing, Ashi walked away from the grave towards Shi-chan. 

"It's about time silly,"

            "Sorry Hoshi,"

            "What where you thinking about?"

            "Nothing"

            "You where thinking about your friend weren't you?" Ashi looked at her quickly, and his expression softened

            "Yea, just a little," he grinned a little and looked down at her "so what Hoshi make for breakfast? Anything good?" he said

            "That was mean Ashi,"

            "I was just kidding; nothing beats Hoshi's cooking,"

When the two of them reached the home they shared with Hoshi, she was waiting at the door.

            "I found him Hoshi-sama!" Shi-Chan said happily

            "It's about time…Ashi where were you?" Ashi looked at his hands and tried to wipe the dirt on them on his pants. "Ashi where you at the grave again?" he didn't look at her but stared at the ground. Hoshi sighed "well go wash those hands if you want breakfast." He nodded and walked over to the barrel filled with rain water. 

He was about to dunk his hands in the water when he became caught up in his reflection. He stared at it for a moment, then took a deep breath and dunked his head under the water. He stayed under the water for a few moments then stood up. There was a deep pit feeling in Ashi's stomach, not from lack of hunger, he sniffed the air and a familiar scent entered his nose. Something was coming, Ashi could feel it, and it was getting closer.

                                    ****************

That night was the night of the full moon. Every month during the full moon as set as Ashi's returning to human form, Hoshi would sleepwalk; she would leave the house and head into the woods. (A/N: Not that into the woods so no singing *cough* Meremew and Clear Shadow *cough* hehe kidding!!) Once Ashi realized what was happening with her, he began trying to figure out ways to prevent the sleepwalking, and if not that then at least keep her in the house so she didn't get herself into trouble. But every plan fell through. 

_But not this time_ Ashi thought triumphantly as he pushed the large boulder in front of the house as the sun began to slowly disappear behind the treetops. 

"There, lets see you get past this Hoshi." He said dusting off his hands, giving the boulder a satisfied look he climbed through the window that lay open near the door.

"Everything all set Ashi?" Hoshi asked as he fell into the room.

"Should be, just try concentrating on lets say NOT SLEEPWALKING!" Hoshi walked over to him and lightly cuffed him on the back the head. 

"Be nice," she said

"I was," he said grinning wide as his fangs showed "don't worry the only way anyone is getting out of this house is through a window that only me and Shi-chan can fit through....no fense," he added

"Shi-Chan and I," Hoshi said "and none taken" Ashi grinned at her 

"Don't worry 'bout nothing, aint no one getting out that door."

"Ashi your grammar never ceases to amaze me," she said shaking her head and returning to making dinner.

**************

            That night after Shi-Chan and Hoshi had gone to bed. Ashi took his place at the door. As the moon rose higher, so did Ashi's exhaustion level. He was beginning to feel his eyes fighting to close. Slowly he dragged his feet down too where Hoshi slept held down by chains Ashi had found in the nearby village, she was sound asleep, Shi-Chan curled up next too her. 

            "Good still asleep," he whispered too himself. Quietly Ashi climbed through the window in the front room and walked over to the water barrel around the corner of the house. Yawning wide, Ashi splashed the ice cold water on his face waking himself up very quickly. Feeling totally awake, Ashi took the ladle and slowly drank the water knowing the long night he had ahead of him. But in Ashi's mind, it was his job to protect Hoshi and Shi-Chan and he took this job VERY seriously; after all if he didn't look after things who would? Hoshi could do some damage with that slap of hers and Shi-Chan's fox fire did hurt. But neither one of them could hold their own against someone bigger then Hoshi or a full fledge demon for that matter. 

            Sighing Ashi finished his water and walked back towards the house. His mouth dropped open in shock when he rounded the corner. The boulder had been moved out of the way 

            "Ah damn it!" Ashi said loudly kicking the boulder which only resulted in immense pain shooting through his body. He stopped hopping around when a horrific thought crossed his mind. What if Hoshi hadn't done this, what if, Ashi swallowed, someone had gotten inside. Panicked he ran inside. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, at least too a human, but too a half demon the lack of a scent was very noticeable. He ran down too where Hoshi and Shi-chan slept. Curled up was Shi-chan, her breathing deep and soft. She was totally out, the last thing Ashi wanted too do was panic her that Hoshi was missing, but if he didn't, she'd wake up while he was gone and break down right then and there finding him and Hoshi gone. "Hoshi," he whispered as quietly as he could "Hoshi?" he shook her gently, slowly her eyes opened and she looked tiredly up at her brother,

            "Ashi?" What's wrong?" 

            "Hoshi took another late night stroll, I'm gonna go look for her."

            "I want to come too," He shook his head

            "No you need to stay here in case she comes back, can you be a big girl and do that for me?" She nodded quickly

            "I can do that Ashi," She said proudly

            "Thanks Hoshi, I'll be right back, just gonna go see if I can track her down."

            "Be careful." 

            "I will," He said and jogged out of the house.

            Outside, Ashi knelt down and sniffed the ground a little, he quickly caught Hoshi's sent, following it a few feet from the house, an unfamiliar scent entered his nose one he had never smelt before. It almost had a demon scent, not full but half like him. It was the first time Ashi had smelt a half demon around and was surprised he hadn't caught it earlier. Ashi blinked and paused for a moment, what if a half demon had lured Hoshi outside and taken her somewhere. 

Quickly Ashi followed the new scent deep into the woods. The owner of it was moving incredibly fast and Ashi knew he'd have a bloody hard time catching up. But if Hoshi was in danger he had to save her somehow. Suddenly the trail ended, the scent had vanished; quickly Ashi knelt down and put his nose close to the ground trying to find it again. He could smell Hoshi; well Hoshi's scent was faint compared to the hanyou. Slowly standing up Ashi caught the scent still lingering in the air. 

"What the hell is going on," he muttered, looking high into the treetops, realizing that the demon had probably taken Hoshi high into the trees. "Damn it!" he'd never be able to track them if they had taken to the trees. Hell he was having enough trouble tracking them on the ground. But he also knew he couldn't give up looking for Hoshi. It was his fault they where in this mess. If he hadn't been so cocky that his boulder plan wouldn't let anyone in or out of that house, he wouldn't have left too get a drink of water and he would have been there too stop whatever had happened. 

Growling at his own stupidity, Ashi climbed the nearest tree, surveying the landscape. The full moon's glow enlightened everything making it easy to see every bit of movement. Ashi knew he should keep looking for her, but he didn't want to leave Shi-chan alone for very long. Squatting down on the branch Ashi looked over the forest listening to the peaceful forest noises. He grinned a little as the noises sent a calming song too his ears and the evenings cool air wrapped around him.

Suddenly Ashi got a whiff of something he hadn't smelt in years. Shaking his head Ashi growled,

"Naw couldn't be," he muttered growling some more as he climbed down the tree. On the ground he sniffed the air again and nodded with satisfaction that the scent was gone. Sighing, he trudged back too the house, he'd go back out and look for her at first light, he only hoped that it was just Hoshi's sleepwalking that was causing all this and not the hanyou that he had smelt.

                        ******************* 

Oooo who do you think he caught a whiff of? I'll give you a hint it's *is tackled by Ashi*

                        Ashi: Oh no you don't, let them figure it out for themselves...

            Aw give me a break you, its not that hard to figure out who you smelt…'Specially if they've read Half breeds song…anyways…Please review! I take kind constructive criticism but nothing else…Danke!

                                    *bows*


End file.
